Itsuro Takamizawa
Kamen Rider Verde (仮面ライダーベルデ, Kamen Raidā Berude?) is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is one of the 13 Kamen Riders that the story revolves around, though his only screen appearance was in the TV Special 13 Riders, which was considered an alternate story to the TV series. Fictional character biography Itsuro Takamizawa (高見沢 逸郎 Takamizawa Itsurō?) was a thirty-eight year old businessman, head of the Takamizawa Group. Extremely wealthy, Takamizawa kept his sinister nature hidden to protect his public image. He accepted Kanzaki's proposal to join the Rider War so that he could gain more and rule the world. In the "13 Riders Special," he was the one to kill Kamen Rider Raia. Soon after he saw Shinji as a threat to his own plans and gathered every like-minded Rider to team up and dispose of the troublemaker. He also managed to mortally injure Kamen Rider Knight with his Final Vent, only to be killed by Knight's Final Vent immediately afterwards. Stats Ability Perimeters *'Sight': 20 km *'Hearing': 10 km *'Maximum Running Speed': 60 km/h *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m *'Punching Power': 230AP *'Kicking Power': 300AP Fighting Style Kamen Rider Verde's forte in combat is deception. He has two cards which allow him to play illusions on his targets, deceiving them before attacking them. In addition, he doe not rely on face - to - face combat, preferring to strike where they are vulnerable. However, Verde is physically weaker then the rest of the Riders because of this strategy. Verde's primary Weapon is the Bio-Winder, a type of whip which Verde uses to constrict his enemies. He primarily relies on his Clear Vent, which make him invisible, and the Copy Vent, which allows him to assume the apperance and weapon of a Rider. His Final Vent is Death Punish were Biogreeza wraps his extended tongue around Verde's legs and swings him towards an opponent where Verde grabs the enemy and slams him head first into the ground. Contract Monster Biogreeza : Resembling a humanoid chameleon, Biogreeza possesses a camouflage ability and could extend its tongue to 600 m long. Like it's master, Biogreeza prefers to remain cloaked until it is summoned for the Final Vent. Equipment & Advent Cards Bio Visor : Resembling the head of Biogreeza, this card reader of Verde was mounted on the Rider's left thigh and included a clip attached to a cord (resembling a chameleon's tongue). The cards are placed in the clip and the cord retracts back into the card reader. File:Camo_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Biogreeza File:Camo_Clear_Vent.jpg|*'Clear Vent': Renders the user transparent. File:Camo_Hold_Vent.jpg|*'Hold Vent' (AP: 2000): Binds the opponent using the Bio-Winder File:Sting_Cppy_Vent.jpg|*'Copy Vent': Copies the opponent Rider's appearance & weapons. File:Camo_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Death Punish. Biogreeza wraps his extended tongue around Verde's legs and swings him towards an opponent where Verde grabs the enemy and slams him head first into the ground. Trivia *He is the oldest Rider at 38 until the appearance of Kamen Rider Gaoh. *Kamen Rider Verde's name and appearance are derived the word "Verde" which means "green" in Latin based languages like Italian, Portuguese and Spanish. External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Movie Riders Category:Anti-hero Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders